Why Did It All Happen? And Feelings
by zxully
Summary: [YAOI] This is my first English fic, so please don't flame me! Pairing: 1x2, one-shot, songfic... I think it's all... so - R&R!


_A/N: Fic to Gundam Wing. 1x2, of course (my fav pairing ^^). Some angst and romance, I think. Happy or unhappy end (what else? --), I'm not really sure ^_^ You have to know that I REALLY love Duo-chan, so this fic will be focused on him and his feelings *_* Enjoy! ^.^ Dislaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I own these songs... I've written them... *_* The title of fic is a title of these songs =^_^= I don't know why exactly this title, but it fitted ^.^_   
**"WHY DID IT ALL HAPPENED?" AND "FEELINGS"**   
Duo was standing in the rain with hands in his pockets. Big drops blew at his long hair and flowed down his cheeks, blending with tears. He was sad. At the mere mention of "good times", he cried harder. Fuck.   
  
I keep my secrets away from you  
I'll give you my heart you give yours too  
What are you thinking? What have you done?  
You've killed my feelings they all have gone  
  
That was too much for him. He has never expected that he would fall in love with somebody. Especially with this cold bastard Heero Yuy... He was so cold and aloof... Duo hated him. In the past, of course. Now, he loved him from all of his heart. And this coward... he rejected him like trash! Duo was mad. But... he loved him...  
  
My heart is broken my soul is numb  
I'm standing here like a pity lamb  
Our moments were so bright and shine  
That was good that was great that was fine...  
  
Their moments? How stupid it was. They haven't any shared moments; they were always far away from each other! Heero always pushed away longhaired boy and he was finding in this some stupid satisfaction. But Duo still loved him. Doshite?  
  
But it all died long ago  
I'm depressed and angry  
And dying at all  
  
But it all died long ago  
I'm depressed and angry  
And dying at all...  
  
"What if the death is the only solution?" - Duo asked himself. That wasn't too bad. "I like this idea" he thought and looked up at the windows of Heero's flat. Lights were on. He slowly went away from this place. Where was he going to go? He didn't now, but he wanted to die and find a good place to do this.   
When he was crossing the street, suddenly, the stupid thoughts haunted him. Why do you want to die? Because of lost love? Don't you think it's stupid? Don't you think it's pitiful? YOU ARE PITIFUL. You can only cry! Think about what you're going to do!   
Duo waved his hand around his head and quickened the pace. Wet hair ware heavy and for the first time in his life, Duo wanted to cut them off.   
  
Old times had gone with very loud sound  
Do you realize that I'm now stick to the ground?  
  
Did he realize? And even if, Heero would do nothing. He didn't love Duo. "And he won't love me" thought Duo depressingly.   
  
My head aches me that's nasty and cruel  
Do you know the "false" do you know the "true"?  
  
"No, I don't. And I don't want to!" Why did he heard this song in his head all of the time? He has written this long ago and he even played it on his guitar. But this song was stupid and false. All of that was mere falsity.   
Suddenly he heard a "HONK!" and realized that he lies on the street and feels the pain all over his body. Reality danced in front of his eyes... He saw a second sky... What? A second sky? But sky was the only one!!! "That's weird," he thought before he blacked out.   
  
He woke up in the warm and comfortable bed. Cold compress was lying on his forehead. His arm hurt and he felt broken ribs (or was that only bruise?).  
'Are you awake?' he heard the cold voice. Cold... but familiar...  
Duo opened his eyes slowly and looked up. He saw big and beautiful navy blue eyes and frown eyebrows. Who was that man?  
'Ummm...' mumbled Duo.   
'That's good' said this person and went away for a few steps. Duo still didn't know who was that guy. He sat up and looked around. He was in a pretty small room with big windows. He knew that windows. He knew this voice. And he knew this guy!!!  
'Heero Yuy!' yelled boy.  
'You're perceptive' Heero noticed.   
Duo tilted his head. 'What am I doing here?!' he screamed.  
'I'm happy that you ask. I saved your lived'  
"I thought he was in home," thought Duo.  
'I was going back to home from shop and I saw you laying on the street'.   
'Oh' said Duo 'Thank you' he bent his head with tears rolling in his eyes. 'But you didn't have to. I wanted to die and I still do'.  
'Why?' asked Heero with concern on his face.  
'Because...' whispered Duo, but didn't finish this sentence.  
'Tell me' Heero approached near Duo. 'I think you can trust me...' he slightly stroked Duo's face, wiping tears.   
Duo looked at him very surprised. "What this guy is doing?!" he thought. That was very nice, whatever it was... Heero... stroked his face... How nice...  
'I-I'm in love with a guy' sobbed Duo sadly. 'And person that I love don't love me'.  
'And who is he?' asked Yuy.  
'I can't tell you' Duo blushed avoiding Heero's gaze.   
Heero remained silent. Suddenly he bent down to Duo's face and kissed his soft lips. Duo held his breath, but kiss finished before it properly started.   
'What are you doing?' whispered Duo with pain.  
'I'm trying to heal your broken heart' answered Heero. 'You can't love me, but I can help you'.  
'Who said that I can't love you?' asked Duo. Tears flowed down his face and he cried like a little child. Heero held him close and stroked his shaking back. He didn't know what to think. Duo... loved him? This incredible person, which was loved by a lot of people? "He could not love me..."  
'Heero...' Duo whispered faintly. 'I always loved you. Don't hate me, please. Tell me to go away, to die, to leave you alone, but don't hate me, please. I would do anything for you...' new tears slipped out from cobalt-blue eyes. Yuy took Duo's face in his hands, wiped them all and kissed Duo's tearful eyes.   
'Duo' Heero smiled (A/N: I think Heero's OOC - he NEVER smiles!!! O_O). 'I couldn't hate you. I wish that you love me truly, I hope that you're not joking, 'cause...' he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, 'Because I love you too' last five words he whispered so quietly, that Duo almost didn't hear them. But he heard. He heard and happiness filled his hungry heart. (A/N: Everybody's got a hungry heart... XD) He kissed Heero passionately.   
They laid on the bed, holding each other. That was the moment that they'll remember for rest of their lives...  
  
I can feel these things  
I can see these dreams  
I can hold you baby close  
I can be just only yours  
  
I want to go away  
I want to walk my way  
I want to kiss your lips  
I want to tell you this:  
  
I love you so much  
I'll never let you go  
I need you so much  
I love you oh oh oh  
  
I miss you darling  
I touch your hair  
I love you darling  
I want be there  
  
I feel your body near  
I feel just you and me  
I feel your hand with mine  
I feel now good and fine...  
**OWARI**  
_Okie dokie ^_^ So that's the end... I hope you liked it =^_^= That's my first English fic (that's why it's so short ==) and I don't know about my mistakes... Sorry *_* First song ("Why did it all happened?") is from beginning to words: "do you know the "true"?" and the second song ("Feelings") is... just the second song =^_^= Did you like them? =^_^=  
I think I'll translate that to Polish and send to yaoi site ^__^ Xullie-chan**._


End file.
